


Mavericks for Life

by chynnawrites



Category: Seabstian Stan
Genre: F/M, plaid suit, style maverick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: December 1st, 2016. Style Mavericks dinner.





	Mavericks for Life

“You look so dashing.” I mused, watching Sebastian slip on the plaid jacket of his suit. _Damn, my man cleans up good._ I thought to myself with a smile.

“You really think so?” He asked with a nervous smile. He stood in front of the mirror and straightened his jacket.

“Of course I do. And I’m not just saying that to get in your pants later.” I stood behind him and kissed his neck with a grin. “My own personal style maverick.” I chuckled, moving in front of him before I straightened his tie.

“Come on, iubită. We’d better get going.” He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. We started walking and he looked over at me. “And might I say, you look stunning tonight, printesă.” He whispered and kissed my neck. For the first night of December, it was wonderfully warm as we walked. I would fall behind just to watch the way those perfectly tailored pants hugged his thighs and ass.

“I can’t help it. You know what suits do to me. Combined with that perky ass and those thick thighs? I’m just thinking about what’s gonna happen when we get home.” I explained when he called me out.

“Fucking rotten.” He muttered and wrapped an arm around my waist. “I love you in this dress. And who knows? Maybe I was thinking about when we get home too.” He purred as we arrived to the party.

We talked and mingled around the party, everyone complimenting Sebastian and the way he looked. He did short interviews and took pictures. He charmed everyone, all while I was flirting with him across the room. He looked over and chuckled, giving me a wink.

“And your wife is here?” One of the interviewers asked. Sebastian jerked head and looked at me with a wry smile. I came over and stood beside him as he answered.

“Of course. I can’t come to events like this without her. She’s my good luck charm.” He answered smoothly, his fingers tracing lightly over the exposed skin of my back. I smiled, trying not to squirm and reveal how the simplest touch was turning me on.

“Meet me in the hallway.” He leaned in and whispered, gently kissing my neck and cheek. I excused myself quietly and went to the hallway. I stood there, waiting anxiously for him.

I saw that panty-dropping swagger out of the corner of my eye and smirked. He grabbed my hand pulled me into a small alcove, kissing me deeply. I knew exactly where this was going and wasted no time.

“Ever since you put that dress on, almost all I’ve been able to think about tonight is fucking you.” Sebastian growled, making quick work of his belt and pants as I hiked up my dress and stepped out of my panties.

“Fuck me, Seb.” I heaved as he picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist, his body pinning me to the wall. I pressed my forehead against his and kissed him as he thrusted into me, a low groan escaping him.

“So wet for me, printesă.” He purred and reached down. I felt his fingers start to rub my clit and I let out a loud moan. Suddenly, I felt his free hand against my mouth as his grey eyes met mine.

“You’ve got to be quiet, raţă. And if you be quiet for me, we can do more of this later.” He whispered, his hips rolling against mine. I nodded as he continued to tease me, my hips rolling in time with his.

He went to move his hand away from my mouth and I let out a groan and shook my head. I knew that if he moved his hand, I’d give us away. He nodded his head and kept his hand over my mouth, leaving me room to breathe. I let out a low groan as he pumped his hips harder and faster. He smirked as his eyes stayed locked with mine. _This bastard. He loves this shit._ I thought to myself while also admitting I did too.

“So pretty for me like this, printesă.” He whispered and kissed my neck. He knew exactly how to send me spinning. My yells came out muffled against his hand, his hips thrusting harder and more erratic. My eyes pleaded with his, my body starting to shake.

“Do it.” Sebastian whispered. Immediately, I began to come undone around him. My body clenched around him as he pounded into me punishingly fast before still, a throaty growl escaping his lips. His body collapsed against mine and he uncovered my mouth before kissing my neck.

“That was so fucking hot.” I panted and kissed him. He pulled away and let me down. We stole glances at each other as we quickly put ourselves back together, blushing and grinning like two idiots madly in love.

“You go last.” Seb started before kissing me. “I’ll go and then you go to the restroom. Come back and meet me at our table.” He finished and started to walk away.

“Yes, sir.” I chuckled quietly with a mock salute. He glanced over his shoulder and smirked, walking away with that swagger. I waited in the shadows, watching to see if he disappeared. I gave myself an all clear and slid out of our hiding spot, walking casually to the bathroom.

After fixing my hair and makeup, I walked out and smiled as I walked back to the main room. I found our table only by Sebastian’s perfectly sculpted hand flying into the air and waving to me. I strutted over, taking my seat next to him.

“Well hello, lovely.” He chuckled and rubbed my back.

“Hello, handsome.” I mused and took a bite of the food. “Mmm, this tastes delicious.” I hummed and smiled at him.

“You taste delicious.” Seb teased in whisper. “I can’t wait to take you home.” He added in a purr, nibbling my ear.

“Stop, you’re making me blush.” I gasped and kissed him. The night continued with teases, touches, and innuendos until we finally went home, our night lasting longer.


End file.
